maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins
(~~~~) Jimmy B. Rider (just in case wikitext is still screwed up) introduction This is the sequal to Angel in wonderland. Well, this is my story. The story of my origins. Sorry if it gets a little fuzzy, but this story starts about two years ago. Hello, I'm Angel, I'm four years old, and this is my story. Well, where to begin? At the beggining I suppose. "Max? What are we doing?" I asked. She popped the lack on my cage. "We're escaping, we are getting out of this place, Jeb is busting us out" Said Max. "I'll help, start popping laches" I said. It feels so good, being out of the cage and not being tortured. "Max? Do you know we're Jeb is taking us?" Said Nudge, being unusually quite. "I don't know, Jeb sais it's somewhere safe, but frankly anywhere would be better than this hell whole" said Max. I didn't know where we were going, or how we would survive, but at least we were free! =PART ONE: IS THIS HEAVON ON EARTH?= chapter one Today I woke up in my own bed. (As opposed to in a dog crate) and I woke up because I felt like it, not because some sick whitecoat decided that he would wake me up. Well, anyway today Max made breakfast. "So what do you guys think?" Said Max self concioniously. Fang took one bite, then spat it out, on Max's apron. Max retaliated by picking up the burnt pan and dumpted it on Fangs head, then all hell broke loose, Max was pelting Fang with bread, Fang picked up the food on the floor (if you could call it food) and started throwing it at Max, she ducked and it hit Nudge, then everyone was throwing food at each other. Eventually, all the racket woke up Jeb, who gave Max a stern look "THINK FAST!" Said Jeb as he picked up a pie on the counter and hurled it accross the room, and splatter in Max's face. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I giggled, then in that moment of me being distracted I got a pie in the face, then my face started looking serious, then I started pelting Jeb with fruit. At the end of the day, we were all sticky and covered in food. We were so sticky, that Jeb literally had to hose us down in the yard. That day was awesome, and then it happened. chapter two I saw a Jeep Grand Cherrakee speeding down the dirt road. It skidded to a stop in front of us. The window rolled down the window and a gun pointed out, I braced myself, but they weren't pointed at me or anyone else in the flock for that matter. They were pointed at Jeb. They must've dropped at least fifty rounds. Jeb dropped like a sack of lead, then they drove off. He was dead before he hit the ground. After a simple funeral, we went back to the house, then my brother Gazzy strapped a bomb to the Jeep, then we decided to just try to sustain our lives, and to protect each other. About a week later was the day I decided was my birthday, (since none of us actually know our actual birthdays that is) we had a small party for me. I turned five, and that is the day I discovered that I can read minds, along with a bunch of other stuff I didn't nececariily need or want to know. (I'm not going to go through all the disturbing shit I heard, but let's just say that if Fang is in the bathroom, and says, don't come in - never mind,! That is too disturbing a thought) I did talk to him about it and he went as pale as a sheep, so I was merciful and dropped it, but let me just say Fang is a total perve! He has some messed up thoughts about Max, maybe when I'm older I'll understand, but right now-(shiver) that is very fucked up. It's even worse with Max, though her ideas are a bit more strange, and about Jeb, again i'm not going there. Anyway at the party there was much cake, and ice cream, and akward smiles, and laughs, though I'm sure it wasn't the best birthday I would have, it was sure as hell better than even one minute at the school. chapter three The next few months were the best months of my life, this happened "Max!!!! HELP ME!!!!" I screemed, as Ari grabbed me then bit my arm, and blood started running down my arm. This was the most pain I had ever experienced. What did I ever do to deserve this? Besides just existing? Max came and gave Ari a snap kick to the jaw, unfortunatly his teeth were still clamped down when that happened, meaning I'm gonna have a scar there, at least for a while. "owie!" I cried (give me a break, I'm only four). I finally built up the courage to look down at my arm and there was a deep gash. I screemed "bloody murder," tears running down my face. Then I happened remember what Max says when she is in that kind of situation, and if Max sais it then it must be okay, right? "Holy fucking shit, that hurts!" I said. Then I saw Max's jaw drop and then she was punched by Ari, then I saw her eyes take on the expression of a fish out of water. "MAX WATCH OUT!!!!" I said just as Ari pulled out a knife. My screem had saved Max's life, although the blade did scrape her cheek a little bit. She lunged at Ari, fury in her eyes. I so admired that about her. I can only hope to grow up to be as big and strong as Max. JUST THEN, I heard a sickening SNAP, I turned around, as it turns out it was Ari's wrist. Max had Ari's knife, and had it at his throat she wisperedd something to him, and me being the curious little mind reading girl that i am, I listened in. If you ever attack my family again, I will cut you head off, then send it to the sickos at the school on a platter, I heard Max say, then she let him go. Then Ari sneered "you win this round bird girl, but next time you wontt be so lucky" said Ari. "Just remember, that if you do, I will cut your Goddamn head off" Max said flatly. It felt comforting having Max as the leader. "Thank you Max, you saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" I said in that small innocent little girl voice I had. "What are you talking about silly? You're my family, just stay alive, you hear me?" Said Max. chapter four After that attack, we decided to make Max the leader. "My first decree as leader is that I will never, ever, ever, let anyone in my family, my Flock ever live in a dog crate ever again!" Said Max? Everyone cheered, but in the back of our minds we all were thinking the same thing, Can even Max protect us if the shit hits the fan? Well, i geuss we will find out. The next morning we found out something interesting. "The blind guy can cook?" Was my response. "The blind guy has a name, you know?" Said Iggy. "But that's fine, if you have problem with my cooking, then you can make your own breakfast" said Iggy. Then I broke in "NO DON'T! I'm sorry I realuy appreciate it, thanks!" I said quickly. He smiled and grinned, staring at a spot right over my left shoulder, it was actually kind of creepy, but I didnt say anything. After breakfast, we decided that hospital gowns were not cutting it as far as clothing, so we went to Walmart and stole some clothes and we were just about out the door when it happened. Chapter Five I looked over at Angel's brother Gazzy. He had a mischievous grin on his face, then I saw him counting down slowly in his head. 4-3 immediately pushed everyone out the door, 2-1-'' "NOW!!!" Said Gazzy, then Iggy threw a (get this) stink bomb at the manager who was chasing after us, then that jerk dropped to the ground coughing and gagging. We loaded up our backpacks, then took to the sky. "Max! That was totally awesome!" Said Gazzy. "Uh-huh" I agreed. "Is Fang broken?" Said Gazzy. "I mean he hasn't spoken that much, it is kind of strange." Said Nudge. "I'm not even going there, but since you decided to bring it up, some people just aren't as 'expressive' as you" I said. "Wow! That was fucking awesome!" said Angel. I turned to her "watch your mouth, my second rule as leader is no swearing until you are at least ten, got it?" I said. I could see that Angel was upset about it, but i'm only telling her this because I just love, love, love Angel. She is just so sweet, and loving. "I'm sorry Max, it won't happen again" said Angel. She, man she is such a good kid, I hope she stays this way forever, (believe me I'm not that naive, but its a nice thought). "So, oh great leader, do you have any plans for dinner?" Said Fang. I looked at him, "There is always a plan," I said. chapter six Well, tonight we decided to go to movie tavern, for dinner and a movie, unfortunatly however anything over PG-13 you need an ID so we went and saw something that Angel wanted to see. "I want to see the Lord of the Rings." said Angel. "Um, Angel im not sure that is appropriate for someone your age" I said. "All right all right, why don't we go see Herbie? Is that all right, or is that too much too." Said Angel. "Okay, maybe." I said. Angel looked at me, "we need to leave" Angel said. I looked at her (look, when a mind reading four year old tells me we need to leave I leave. Call me quirky) "Okay guys, let's leave, I'll make it up to you sometime. Kay?" I said. Just as we walked out the door it happened. =PART TWO THE WORLD IS TURNING TO HELL IN A HAMBASKIT= chapter seven BOOOOOM!!! The explosion knocked me off my feet. I looked over at Gazzy, grinning. (Sigh) is this going to be a regular thing? If so he is going to be a handful. "Gazzy? Did you do that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Uh-huh, THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Said Gazzy. "Okay, rule number three, only blow up places where we are in immediate danger, okay?" I said. He looked dissapointed, but nodded his head. That night Iggy made some lasagna. "So, we need to go over some rules. I know we have not had the best experiences with humans, but that does not justify senselessly killing them" I said. "In my defence, we don't 'know' that anyone died" said Gazzy. Then Angel decided to put in her two cents "Actually, yeah, people died. At first I felt about three hundred people thinking, then afterwords I only felt about 270 people" said Angel. "Because of that you are grounded, killing innocent people is wrong!" I added. I hope he learns his lesson. That night we were woken up by someone trying to duct tape our mouths. There was a sickly sweet smell. My last thoughts were ''oh no! Am I going back to school? Then everything went black. chapter eight Ah, flying is sooo much fun! I was out at about three am after the rest of the flock was asleep. I didn't get back till four thirty-ish. "Max?" I said. There was no reply. "Max? Are you there?" I said a little bit louder. Again no reply, now I'm starting to get worried. I ran to Max's room, and when I got to the door it was open and there was no one inside. I searched the whole house and nobody was there. I collapsed on the couch to cry, then I pulled a long hair out of my mouth, it was Eraser fur. Oh no! I thought realizing what it meant. They are at the school. What would Max do? "I have to get my family back" I said. I packed some supplies, only the essentials. "Perfect" I said when I went in Gazzy's room. I found one of his many bombs, and stashed it away in my napsack then I jumped out the window. If you've never free falled from the top of a hundred foot cliff, then you will never know how great it feals. Anyway, I was falling, but I'm gonna need to open my wings or risk turning into a bird kid pancake on the ground. chapter nine I woke up at the school. "Ugh! What the fuck just happened?" I said, as I realized what had happened. "Max? We're are we?" It was Nudge. "I hate to admit it, but we are at the school. Wait, where is Angel?" I said. "I don't know, but I'm sure she is okay. Who knows? Maybe she is at home relatively safe" said Fang, giving me a lopsided grin the way he does. "Well, we will find a way out, humans always make mistakes, we just have to exploit any mistakes, and escape." I said. "Max? I'm worried that they will get my sister too" said Gazzy. "Don't worry, she is smart enough to stay hidden (I hope)" I said, kinda muttering that last part. "Hey, piggy, you wanna food fight? Your the food" I turned around and saw Ari. He gave a sickening laugh. There was a whitecoat beside him, she was about 5',4" she was grinning, then she looked at her clipboard and her Gdynia faded. She turned to Ari "You were told to capture ALL of them, where is subject eleven? It was the main purpose of the mission." Said the whitecoat. "We tried Janice, but she was not there, but I have trackers tracking it as we speak" said Ari. Janice turned to Ari and smacked him in the face. "DONT YOU EVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME AGAIN!!!" Said Janice. I couldn't help but suppress a grin, what can I say it warms my heart to see someone as evil and twisted as Ari get smacked across the face and not be able to do anything about it. Then I remembered that they were tracking Angel, and I stopped grinning. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!" I shouted at Ari, at the thought of him capturing Angel. He came over to my cage, picked it up and started to throw it as per my plan, then Ari let out a screem and dropped the cage. "Down boy!" Said Janice sternly. "Or else I will hit you with another one hundred and fifty thousand volts. You can't let your emotions guide your decisions, got it?" Janice added. Ari turned to her "yes ma'am" he said with a snarl in his voice that showed that he was using all his restraint not to rip her head off. Well, that's how my day went. chapter ten Well, let's do a quick recap shall we? My family has been kidnapped, I'm on the run, I'm four years old, I'm streaking through the air at over one hundred miles an hour. Got the picture? Good add some fear, a dash of anger, NOW ramp up the adrenaline by 500%, you got the picture. Now this is depressing, given a taste of freedom just to have it RIPPED away from you. This is so f-, my train of thought was interupted by a voice behind me. "Hi little piglet, wanna food fight your the food? Your the food piggy" Ari sneered from behind me. I snapped my head behind me "oh, so they're letting you out for a walk eh dog boy?" I said way calmer than I really was. He lunged at me, and I immediatly dodged it and kicked him in the throat. He gagged and dropped several feet. In that time I climbed in altitude then tucked my wings in and landed a two legged kick to his chest, and I heard a satisfying oof. He recovered quickly and came at me. I dodged it, but he still scratched my cheeck. I felt blood run down my cheeck, and I was pissed. I jumped down on top of him and chopped my hands down on his shoulders where his wings attached hard, then like I was hoping, his wings crumpled and he well out of the sky. I shot away at high speed. "I doubt he came alone, I'm outta here!" I said. Later I landed in a parking lot and just my luck there was a school bus parked there. I picked the lock, climbed in, and I hot wired it. "Let's get this show on the road" I said. I felt I little bad about steeling the bus, 'cause those kids won't be able to get back to school. I'll return it, if it is still in one piece, that is. Here I come, I'm coming to save the flock. chapter eleven WAKE UP! "ah" I woke up in a forest, surrounded by erasers. I moaned inwardly, "ah shit" I said. "well, time to get serious" I said. "time to die" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Angel. she looked brainsucked. "my baby, whatever do you mean?" I said, then she morphed into an eraser, and lunged at me. I dodged it, but right as I dodged it she changed back looking scared. the ground behind me turned to a cliff. she fell. "OPEN YOUR WINGS!!!" I shouted, then I noticed that one of her wings was crumpled. normal people would have been unable too see it after a few hundred feet, but thanks too my rapter vision, I had the displeasure of seeing her terrified expression for alot longer. I tried too jump off to save her, but my legs wouldn't move. I stared to get light headed, then fainted, and when I woke up I was standing in front of a mirror. when I looked at myself I saw an eraser, and there was blood on my hands, and something with blond hair in it. I opened my hand, and looked down and saw Angel's head. I screemed bloody murder. I looked down, and saw a gun with a note attatched. it read, this is a sneek preview of the future, but it can be changed. Angel can only be saved if you sacrifice yourself. it may be a dream now, but it will become a reality.IN ORDER FOR ANGEL TOO LIVE YOU MUST DIE! I took the gun in my hand, I hesitated and looked at my right side and saw Angel standing beside me, teers streeking down my face, I pulled the trigger. Then it happened! chapter twelve welp, I got pulled over by a cop. "license and registration please?" said the officer. I was so scared that I practically pissed myself. note to self, remember to bring some waterproof pads next time I steel a car. don't judge me, I,m only four! the officer came to the window and looked at me, as if gauging whether or not I was old enough to drive. he held out his hand and started to repeat himself, but I cut him off before he got to "licence and-" he started to say, then BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! I had jumped into the air and out the window long before it exploded. I felt a pang of guilt as the officer was thrown back about ten feet. he didn't move. I winced. well, after I took him to thee hospital, I found a car in the parking lot of MacDonald's. it was a Chrysler 300. I quickly hotwired it. (they could probably use the exercise anyway) within two hours I had traveled two hundred miles. the GPS says I'm about fifty miles away, and then it happened. chapter thirteen there I was, Angel had the gun pointed at me, she pulled the trigger. there was a bang, then everything went black. I heard slight murmuring. ah man! canyou believe her brain activity? said a disembodied voice. im less than impressed, she would rather die than let one person die? does she have no sense of self preservation? oh well. said another. then I began to regain consciousness. "what the fuck is going on here?" I said. a whitecoat glanced at me, then said "it is awake" I scouled at him and stood up. wait, I can stand up? im not in a cage!, I charged the guy. he looked shocked. funny how adults are always surprised when they're little creations decide that they don't want to be the rat running through they're maze anymore huh? I decked him, then turned to the other guy in the room "you have two options right now. get decked by me, or let us go." I snarled. he pulled out a taser. I looked indifferently at him then calmly said "your funeral" then faster then he could blink I decked him, then started popping latches. "come on guys, lets GO GO GO!" I said. everyone followed me running down the hallway. I looked over at Gazzy and he had this mischievous look on his face. oh no! then suddenly KADABBOOOOM!!!! then it happened. chapter fourteen later that day as I was flying over the Colorado mountains, I decided that the Flock needed a little break. so I swooped down low. "so, what is the big plan? oh worshipped leader?" sais Fang from behind me. I look at him "well, we are going to stop to eat, since I am assuming everyone is hungry" I say flatly. he gives me one of his crooked grins, and my heart sinks down to somewhere around my ankles. then I fly headfirst into something so hard it knocks the breath out of me. "WATCH OUT!!!!" shouts Fang, already too late. I manage to regain my composure before I become a bird-kid pancake on the ground. I shake my head too stop the world from spinning. I look at the thing I flew into. I wince. it's an eraser. and its not just one either. I guess they figured out how too mass produce them, cuz I scan the sky and there are hundreds, maybe thousands of the suckers. "EVASIVE MENUVERS, NOW!!!" I shout. I readied myself, prepared to expect pain, a lot of it. and I made the conscious decision to ignore it. the number one rule in fighting for your life is never play fair, ever! I took a fighting stance and readied myself. I looked around at the rest of the flock, they all had murderous intent in there eyes. I was so proud. JUST THEN I felt a heavy boot nail me in the side, that thought had cost me. I quickly sucked in a breath that sounded like a hiss. I fly up fast, adding a couple hundred feet to my altitude, the tucked in my wings, and came down on the eraser. I chopped his shoulders, right where the wings are connected, the wings crumpled, and he fell down. FAST! I turn around and see an eraser coming at Fang. "Fang! lookout!" I shout. just as he turned around I catch a glimpse of the eraser hitting him. I see blood pouring to the ground. Fang starts to lose altitude fast! is this how it ends? all this trouble for nothing? chapter fifteen Well, I'm flying toward death valley. I'm going to have to stop for the night. I feel a stabbing pain in my wings. "Holy shit!" I said. my wings are cramping up something fierce. "gasp!!!" I see five black dots moving toward me. I try to fly away, but my wings hurt so bad. I cant stay aloft. I start to fall. I see one of the dots moving toward me fast and all I can do is watch. Hey, wait a minute. I recognize that black dot. It's MAX!!! She swoops in and grabs me. "Max, where have you been? I've missed you sooo much!!! Can we go home?" I say. "I don't think we can ever go home sweetie, I'm sorry." says Max. "I love you Max, but where will we- HOLY SHIT!!! what is that?" I say. and there is a swarm of flyboys coming toward us, at least fifty thousand. "FUCK, I guess this reunion will have to wait" sais Max. chapter sixteen "FUCK!!!" sais Fang. I guess this little reunion will have to wait. just as we are able to see the first erasers showing there ugly ass faces everything goes black, and I wake up in a cave. " that was a horrible dream" I say. I take in a deep shuddering breath. I look around. I'm alone. I hear a noise from outside the cave. I curl up in a corner and sob. I don't know how long I sit there, but I know what makes me stop. I feel a hand gently press itself on my shoulders. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and look up. what I see makes me so happy that I start sobbing again. I choke one word out between sobs "Max" I say. "Its okay, sweetie. we're here. we're all here" sais Max. "so what do we do now?" I say. "well, I was thinking about that sais Max. Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe